The Race
by booksloverrus
Summary: Clarissa Morgernstern daughter of Valentine Morgernstern is in a Race across the World fighting for first place. Can she handle the pressure of love, evil, and her brother pleading at her to come home. After all Jace Herondale is a lot to take in large doses. Rated M for language.


The Race

 **A/N So this story came to me when I was the reading the book 'Wolf by Wolf' it's a very interesting book and the only parts that are similar are the racing parts not the whole face changing Nazi stuff. And of course this story is Clace and maybe some Sizzy, and Malec. So anyway I don't know about you guys but for me it is summer 2k17 woop woop! So I will probably update a lot but keep in mid that when school starts for me the updates will be less frequent because I have cheer basically every day and I'm a soon to be 8th grader taking high school courses. Okay so lets get on with the story.**

 _Clary_

 _I_ was dancing around my apartment to Grenade by G.O.A.T when I heard someone banging on my apartment door. I took one ear bud out and answered the door staring into the face of my livid older brother Jonothan. I opened my mouth to ask him what the hell is he doing here when he stormed passed me into my apartment.

I followed him all the way into my bedroom where he picked up my first place trophy from last year's Race Around the World I cringed and screamed, "Careful!" while I reached for my trophy. He scoffed and said, "I can't believe you Clarissa you already risked your life last year for this stupid piece of plastic and what money?" "You know that its not about the money Jon." I said softly.

Jon sighed and slumped on my bed he looked up at me with tears in his eyes as he whispered, "I can't lose you to this stupid race too Clare-bear." I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder as I listened to his quiet sobs.

2 years ago our brother Derek was racing in the race trying to go for his 5th win when there was an accident somehow Derek was thrown from his bike and snapped his neck in three places he died instantly. Last year was the first time I raced in the Race Around the World of course under Jonothan's name considering girls weren't allowed to race. However at the end of the race when the scoreboard officials declared that Jonothan Morgernstern was the winner I took off my helmet (for the first time in weeks) showing that I was not the son of Valentine Morgernstern but instead his daughter.

After a couple minutes of us sitting there in silence he said, "I entered the race Clary." I stood up and stared at him with my mouth open and my eyes blazing what right does he have yelling at me to quit the race when his sorry ass entered himself. I was about to tell him this when he stood up and said, "I may not be able to make you quit but I will try my hardest to make sure noting happens to you," and with that he stormed out of my apartment.

I growled out of his stupidity to treat me like some baby when I'm freaking 20 not some teenager. I groaned and stomped to the bathroom getting ready to go to bed after all tomorrow is a big day.

~~~~~~~~~~~SUPER SNAZZY LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~

"BEEP! BEEP!" went my stupid, annoying, useless alarm. I groaned and rolled over hitting the snooze button as I saw that it was 5:45 AM why in hell would my alarm be waking me up at this ungodly hour. I started to fall back asleep when I bolted straight out of my bed today is the beginning of the best race in the world.

I quickly brushed my team and got changed into my regular gear involving black padded pants with a greyish long-sleeved t-shirt and shoulder pads, kneepads basically anything that can be padded is. I threw my hair into a messy ponytail and grabbed my duffle bag containing all of my necessities for the race. I grabbed my black helmet on the way out the door and got my keys for m car while my motorcycle was already shipped to the race and was getting prepared and ready to go by my best-friend Simon Lewis and his girlfriend Izzy Lightwood.

I drove like a mad man considering I was already 5 minutes late. I quickly parked in my reserved spot and jumped out grabbing my things and running to the entry booth. I saw Jon standing behind the desk with his arms crossed and I noticed how his face fell when he saw me running toward the entry booth. I glared at him as I screamed at the poor lady at the desk my name she put a check next to my name and let me through.

I jogged past Jon toward Simon and Izzy and my precious baby aka my bike. "Clarissa Adele Morgernstern where the hell have you been you are 20 minutes late." Said Izzy hands on her hips and an angry look in her eyes. "Sorry, sorry I slept in." I muttered handing Simon my duffle bag as he went to put it in the van with the other contester's bags.

I put my helmet on and looked at the competition there was a total of 24 people in the race most of them were nobodies and the ones I really had to keep an eye on was Sebastian Verlac and Jace Herondale. Sebastian got second last year when I got first he lost by 45 seconds and claims that I cheated when there is no way that I could even cheat because there are no rules. And Jace well we used to date for a while it got pretty serious before I had to break it off because well its not a rule but it is extremely frowned upon for contesters to date and I just stopped loving him.

It just so happens that I broke up with him a couple days after Derek's death and he still doesn't believe that I just don't love him anymore he tried to get back together with me on multiple occasions even held a boom box outside my door playing 'our song'.

"Thinking about me love?" asked Jace as he tapped me on the shoulder with a grin on his face. I glared at him and turned around walking towards my bike he of course followed me, "What do you want Jace?" I asked turning around with my hands on my hips. He groaned, "Do you know how sexy you look right now and if we weren't in public right now I would totally grab a fistful of that beautiful red hair and-" I covered his mouth with my hand to make him shut up I could feel him smirk under my hand as he stared at me with his golden colored eyes and I just got lost in the sensation. "ALL RACERS REPORT TO YOUR STARTING SPOTS NOW!" I quickly dropped my hand and wheeled my bike to the front perk of being first last time, I sensed a presence behind me and looked and saw Sebastian glaring at me settling behind me since he got second.

I threw my leg over my bike and put my helmet on I turned the bike on getting ready to go from New York all the way to Canada. I revved the engine as I heard one of the officials count down

5

4

3

2

1

GO!

I took off.

 **A/N Ahh Omg sorry about the cliffy but I am actually really excited about this story and I'm sorry but I don't really know much about motorcycles or racing but did you like the Clace. And I thought of the name Derek from this show I'm watching who can tell me what show huh? So anyway I'll try to update in the next week or so and I will make it at least 2,000 words so comment and follow and all that good stuff.**


End file.
